Making It Work
by ChubbyTeddy
Summary: Stiles, Scott and Derek have been together for years. Stiles discovers he is pregnant. A bit of chaos ensues. A bit of chubby!stiles, but not till the end. Pure domestic fluffy goodness but Stiles is a bit angsty. Multi-chapter. Rated M for language and possible sexy time. Future fic and mpreg
1. Heartbeat

Because I've been watching (and reading) a lot of teen wolf lately and decided to jump on the chubby!stiles bandwagon. Also this is my first time writing mpreg, so be gentle. I got the idea for this fic while reading Iheadley's "Three's Company" over at AO3, so I suppose one might say I was loosely inspired by it, though they're (hopefully) not too similar. You should read it if you haven't already.

This will be a multi-chapter future (like 10-15 years or so) fic. Flames will be doused in pumpkin spice lattes #WhiteGirlLife

Warnings for mpreg, threesome, domestic fluffy fluff, and chubby!stiles later on.

* * *

Stiles blinked awake and looked at the time. It was around 6 AM, Sunday morning. He woke up feeling clammy, shaky and nauseous, like he had been doing for the past week. Derek's eyes were closed and he was spooning him, and he could hear Scott snoring from the other side of the bed.

Stiles inhaled deeply, waiting for the nausea to pass like it usually did. He would be the first to admit that this sort of thing was probably not good. He should probably see a doctor or something. But the last thing he needed was Derek to go all overprotective werewolf on him. Stiles cringed at the memory of when he had a nasty bout of the flu last winter. Derek acted like he was on his deathbed. Stiles and Scott found it humorous for the most part; how Derek had no idea how often humans got sick, or how seasonal allergies worked. Stiles didn't want to say anything for Derek's sake, for the most part. Derek would worry himself sick.

So here Stiles lay, suffering in silence, willing it to go away without waking his partners. But, unfortunately, it seemed to be going nowhere today. To Stiles' dismay, his stomach made an unpleasant gurgle, which of course, woke both of them.

Scott shifted in the bed, far to tired to acknowledge that the sound that woke him was his uncomfortable lover, and groaned quietly. Derek, however, bless his overprotective heart, opened his eyes and ran his hand through Stiles' bed head.

"You okay?" He asked quietly.

Stiles tried again to close his eyes and focus on Derek's touch and not on how he felt like he was going to throw up. So he settled for a slightly miserable mumble.

"Are you hungry?" Derek asked, mistaking the gurgle for a growl.

And that did it, the very thought of food had Stiles peeling himself from Derek and racing to the bathroom. He heard Derek call his name, and it sounded like _that _got Scott up.

Stiles hung his head in the toilet and emptied the contents of his stomach into the bowl. He felt Derek rub his back soothingly as he retched, and saw Scott standing in the doorway, looking slightly concerned.

Once Stiles had finished, he allowed himself to be pulled back into Derek's arms, and they sat in silence on the bathroom floor. The cool tile felt phenomenal on Stiles' legs, and he finally felt the clamminess dissipating.

"Dude, are you okay?" Scott asked, brows pulling together. Stiles nodded, still a bit groggy.

"Yeah, yeah, probably just the flu or something. Can we go back to bed?"

Derek, damn him, he was smarter then that and was not buying it, not that Scott had looked all that convinced either.

"Do you think I haven't noticed when you start sweating and shaking in the morning?" Derek growled, but at the same time began rubbing a soothing hand down Stiles' back.

Stiles looked down, more annoyed at being caught then anything.

"Look, I...I'm fine. I mean, I feel fine now."

Scott looked really concerned now. "This has been happening for a while now? Dammit, Stiles, why didn't you say something?"

Stiles tried to make the mood lighter, "Oh, c'mon, don't you get all overprotective wolf on me now, too."

Silence.

"...you should go to a doctor, dude," Scott stated and Derek grunted his agreement.

Stiles rolled his eyes, but knew on the inside that at this point, it was a good idea.

Derek grunted again, but this was more of a grunt of approval. They continued snuggling on the ground and his hands moved from rubbing circles in Stiles' back to wrap around his middle and gently rub his tummy. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and flashed red.

Scott raised an eyebrow, "Woah, what?"

Derek, the man of few words, growled and scooped Stiles up bridal style and carried him back to bed, tucking him in tenderly.

"Go back to sleep. I'm calling Deaton."

"Woah, what? Why? Don't you think I should see a real doctor, not a vet?" Stiles asked.

Derek kissed his forehead and murmured, "Just go to bed, Stiles."

Stiles glared at him, but was already feeling himself almost fall asleep just taking to his partners. He was able to disregard Derek's strange behavior and snuggle back into their bed.

Scott, however, was hot on Derek's heels as Derek stormed down the stairs.

"Do you want to explain to me what's going on here?" He demanded.

Derek shushed him. "Go back to bed with Stiles."

"Not until you tell me what's going on with you! And Stiles!"

Derek put his hands on Scott's shoulders and looked into his eyes. "Just go to bed with him and listen closely. You'll hear."

"Hear what?!"

Derek placed a calming kiss on Scott's lips and said, "Just go."

Derek watched Scott go back upstairs, as he took his phone out and called Deaton, praying that he hadn't changed his number in the couple of years they hadn't spoken.

A muffled, "Derek?" came out the other end, and Derek sighed with relief.

"Deaton." He said

"What are you doing, it's early," He grumbled.

"I...we might have a problem."

"...what kind of problem?"

* * *

Scott, still slightly annoyed, walked up the stairs and wormed his way next to Stiles, and listened.

Stiles was already deeply breathing again, a sure sign that he managed to fall back asleep. Listening harder, he heard Stile's steady heartbeat. Nothing else. He fought his annoyance with Derek, what did that even mean, 'listen'? Was he just being cryptic?

Then, he heard a tiny sound accompany Stile's heartbeat. It couldn't...he was hearing wrong.

He hesitantly leaned his ear closer to Stiles' stomach, closed his eyes and listened again.

Sure enough, accompanying Stiles' heartbeat like a melody was another tiny muffled heartbeat coming from Stiles' belly.

* * *

So yeah. Just kinda the intro, more drama-ish stuff and fluff later on. Yep. Let me know what you think, and stay tuned for the next couple of chapters. Thanks for reading!


	2. Pregnant?

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed this! Same warnings and whatnot. Don't forget to review and whatnot.

In theory, I'd like to have chapters up around once a week (this is wishful thinking, don't get too hung up on it). I'd LIKE to stick to this, but if real life gets a bit too hectic, I'll obviously have to postpone. I plan for this to be somewhere around ten chapters (but who knows, I get carried away).

(Also, because I've been asked, we are indeed going to get a bit more back story to our lovely threesome, nothing too deep just some explanations, mostly in this chapter in fact. Including initial reactions from dear sheriff Stilinski and Melissa McCall because could you imagine their reaction like omgroflmao I hope I can do it justice.)

* * *

Stiles finally awoke again around 11 and wondered down the stairs to see his lovers. He heard them muttering to each other in the kitchen and fought the urge to just groan and go back to bed. Their _one_ rule was no secrets. But Derek and Scott (Derek especially) decided that this didn't always apply to them. Which was silly, because the reason they weren't together sooner was because of these stupid secrets they all kept.

Stiles almost laughed with the memory of how they got together. Stiles always knew he was gay, and so did his friends. It was no big deal, they accepted him. Once everything had settled down, Stiles went to college in LA and Scott went to a community college in Beacon Hills. The day came when Derek appeared practically out of nowhere to talk to Scott. Through Scott's window, of course.

"Jesus, Derek, what the hell? You disappear for a year then you're crawling through my window?"

Derek just grunted as usual and stood in the middle of Scott's room, looking really uncomfortable.

"Have...you spoke to Stiles lately?" Derek asked.

"I mean...yeah, we talk a lot. Why?"

"Is...uh, he seeing someone?"

That got Scott's attention. "Uh, not that I know of...why?"

Derek just grunted and looked awkward for a second before getting up to leave when it hit Scott.

"Holy shit, you like him don't you?"

Derek's eyes lit up red but Scott had learned not to be intimidated by that.

"Holy shit..."

Derek growled and continued to move closer to the window to leave as the amused smile slowly started to leave Scott's face. As he watched Derek leave, he felt a flood of emotions. Jealousy? No, that couldn't be right. He wasn't jealous of the idea of Derek and Stiles dating. He didn't like Stiles like that...or Derek for that matter...right?

Stiles hadn't been in a serious relationship since Scott knew him, and neither had Derek...the idea of them being together, spending time together, without Scott, made his chest hurt.

Acting on his gut, Scott leaped from his bed where he had been sitting and grabbed Derek's wrist before he was able to leave through the window again. Derek turned halfway to look at Scott with a questioning raised eyebrow.

"You're...not going to, like, ask him out...are you?"

Derek turned to face Scott fully now, "So what if I am?" Derek said.

Scott felt the blood drain from his face and he let go of Derek's wrist slowly. He looked at his face.

But Derek got the idea and sputtered, "Since when are you gay?!"

Scott flushed. _Was _he gay?

Childishly, he responded, "Since when are _you _gay?!"

Derek tightened his jaw but didn't look as harsh as before.

"I'm bisexual. You'd be surprised how many werewolves are..."

He trailed off and looked at Scott who still seemed to be having a bit of an emotional crisis.

"You like Stiles," It wasn't a question.

"I..."

"Then go to him, before I do. You've known him forever...you should, you know..."

Scott looked up at Derek, surprised. Derek was looking at the window; there was clearly nothing more he wanted to do then leave. But Scott couldn't let him go, he just looked so...heartbroken.

That's when it hit Scott, how in love he was with Derek, too. Derek was giving him an opportunity to be with Stiles, which he realized he wanted desperately. But not if it made Derek miserable.

"I can't do that."

Derek almost looked angry, "Oh, don't pull that shit, he'd have you in a heartbeat, he looks at you like-"

"No, no, I mean, I can't...do that to you."

Derek stopped and his eyes widened in confusion.

"I...I need you to be happy, Derek."

"Are...do you...?" Scott had never seen Derek look so confused and dumbstruck.

"I care about you...too much to see you miserable," Scott said quietly.

"You like me," That was also not a question.

Scott flushed again. Why had he never realized these feelings before?

"But you like Stiles, too."

"And you like Stiles," Scott added.

"I also...like you," Derek said quietly.

...and they fucked it out that night, and found Stiles the next morning, who couldn't say yes fast enough. He smiled fondly at the memory that he didn't really have, but hell, he wished he could've seen it. They're both just so awkward.

It was a little weird in beginning, all this pent up lust from the years of being each other's sexual desires, practically all that happened was sex. Their relationship started off backwards, first with sex and then with the more relationship-ish stuff. Dates and movies and shit. The hard part was keeping it from their parents. All the sudden Stiles was home almost every weekend and sleeping over at Scott's or Derek's.

It had been two years before Stiles and Scott decided to tell their parents. Things were getting really serious; it was their junior year in college, Scott wanted to transfer to LA and the three of them wanted to get an apartment. But they had some roadblocks. The Sheriff and mama McCall.

Scott was practically shaking when he sat down with his mom and dropped that he was gay.

Shockingly, she sighed with relief, "Thank God. I didn't want to rush you or anything, but, c'mon, Scott. I wasn't born yesterday."

Scott stared at her in absolute shock.

She raised a cocky eyebrow, "I know you're with Stiles. And that's okay. You need to be yourself and-"

"You might want to hold off on that, mom," Scott said quietly.

She raised an eyebrow.

"I...I am with Stiles...and Derek."

She gaped at him. "Scott, I thought I raised you better then that! Jesus, why would you even tell me that! You need to call poor Stiles right now and tell him you're cheating on him! God, Scott, I-"

"No, no, mom! Not like that! I'm with them...at the same time?" He said uncertainly.

Stiles wished he knew what happened after that, he'd pay so much money to know but Scott wasn't saying a word. Which just made Stiles all the more curious, but what mattered is that, whatever her initial reaction, she loved them all now and accepted them all.

Ah, the Sheriff. He already pretty much knew that Stiles was seeing Scott; Stiles alluded to it for a bit before he dropped the big bomb to hopefully soften the blow.

When Stiles just flat out said it, the Sheriff, bless him, fainted.

He still got really red and uncomfortable about the whole situation, but Stiles knew he accepted him. Not right away, but it got there, and that's what mattered.

So Stiles went into the kitchen, feeling kinda pissy but better then he had when he first awoke and shuffled to the fridge to get breakfast. Scott appeared behind him and swatted the eggs out of his hand and motioned for him to sit at the table.

"Sit, I'll make you breakfast."

Stiles grimaced. Scott was many things, but a cook was not one of them.

Derek snorted and snatched the eggs from Scott. "Like hell you will," Derek said as he turned the stove on.

That's more like it. Who would've guessed that he would be able to cook?

Scott stuck his adorable little tongue out at Derek and stood behind Stiles at the table and began gently playing with Stiles' slightly overgrown hair.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine. I dunno if it's something I'm doing before bed or what, but I have been feeling funny in the mornings lately."

Scott hummed and Derek said nothing. They really were both so bad at this secretive thing.

"Okay, I give. Do I have some disease or something? I know you guys know what's wrong."

The hand in Stiles' hair froze and even Derek looked over his shoulder while putting the eggs onto a plate.

Stiles sighed in annoyance as neither said a word. Derek turned to the table and put the eggs in front of Stiles. He cupped Stiles' cheek softly and kissed him gently before pulling away and giving the most loving smile that may have ever graced Derek's face.

"You're pregnant, babe."

* * *

Oh damn.

The rest of the chapters will probably be longer then the first two, they're just kinda the intros.

ALSO lemme know what you guys wanna see with the baby. Boy or girl, name suggestions, etc. because I really don't have those details planned out yet. I just can't decide.

Don't forget to follow and review and all that good stuff. Have a lovely day.


	3. Showing

**Sincerest thanks again to those who reviewed, favorited and followed! Y'all keep me writing.**

**Also I'm the worst and can't meet deadlines I set for myself. But shit, man, school is crazy. Same warnings and stuff. Yup.**

* * *

It was always the best when Derek joked. It wasn't something he did often, but that made it all the funnier when he did.

So when Derek told Stiles he was pregnant, Stiles busted out laughing. Typical Derek humor. Scott, strangely, didn't laugh and continued to run a hesitant hand through Stiles' hair.

Once Stiles calmed down and wiped a tear from his eyes, and picked up the fork in front of him and began eating the eggs Derek made him.

"Oh, that's funny, man."

Silence.

Derek continued to stand in front of him, an impassive look on his face. This was getting a little weird. Derek usually gave up on jokes at this point, but he seemed to really want Stiles to believe that he was pregnant. Stiles chuckled a little awkwardly.

"Okay, guys, very funny. Seriously, do you know what's up or not?"

"Yes, I do," Derek said, raising an eyebrow. "You're pregnant."

For some reason, this was really getting on Stiles nerves.

"I'm not fucking pregnant, Derek, men can't get pregnant. But I appreciate your concern of my illness," Stiles snapped.

From behind him, Scott's hands moved from Stiles' hair to his shoulders, massaging gently. Soothingly. It almost made Stiles more angry, that they were both playing this weird little game.

"Stiles, listen to me," Derek said, his face softening. He pulled a chair out from the table so he could sit facing Stiles. He took Stiles' hands, which were now frustrated little fists on his lap and cupped them in his big bear hands gently.

"I...never believed it was possible. I mean...I had heard of it, but I never, you know...saw it. I had no idea that it wasn't just a myth. All the wolves I've known and no one ever-"

"Stop. This isn't fucking funny, Derek," Stiles found himself getting really riled up. Panicking, almost. Men cannot get pregnant, _he _was not pregnant.

"I've mentioned a few times how homosexuality is common for werewolves, right?"

Derek paused, as if he actually expected Stiles to answer, then continued, undeterred, "Werewolves can't actually do this, but humans...there were some weird myths, back in the 1800s, I think, when male werewolves would chose male human mates. An animals main objective in life is to reproduce, right? The male human would actually...you know...get pregnant, after a while. Their body would adapt to what a werewolf biologically needs."

Derek looked at Stiles, trying to gauge his reaction. At least he didn't look angry anymore. He looked, disturbed or scared.

"I...I swear to God, Derek...if you're bullshitting me..."

"Stiles..." Derek removed one of his hands from Stiles' to gently caress his cheek. "I...I can hear its heartbeat."

Stiles gasped, a rough breath. His hands started shaking and he felt dizzy. Stiles heard Derek call his name and Derek was suddenly out of his chair, kneeling in front of Stiles with Scott. He vaguely felt Scott's hand on his cheek.

After taking a couple of deep, raspy breaths, Stiles met the eyes of his immensely concerned lovers.

"A-Are you okay, Stiles?!" Scott said, slightly panicked.

Stiles nodded lightly, still a bit dizzy. "Yeah, yeah, I'm..."

What was he? Anxious? Scared? ...Happy? Check, check and double check.

Stiles rested a slightly shaky hand on his flat middle and let out a weird, lightheaded giggle. He felt his eyes well up a bit. He had always ruled out having kids for them. What adoption agency would let three gay unmarried men adopt children?

"You guys...you're serious, aren't you? We're...going to have a baby?"

Scott beamed and Derek smiled, which for him pretty much was beaming. They nodded.

Stiles laughed again, the tears finally spilling over. Scott was getting teary eyed too, and Derek just settled for smiling even bigger and embracing both of them at the same time.

Once they came down a little, Derek said, "I already told Deaton. I don't think he really believes me, but in our situation, he's really the only qualified person to help. I asked him if we could stop by the vets and he could give you an ultrasound or something."

Stiles nodded, but anxiousness filled him again. Oh, god, what if something was wrong with the baby? But wait...

"Who's...who's baby is it...?"

"It doesn't matter. We're in this as a family. The baby is all of ours," Scott said firmly and Derek grunted his agreement. Stiles smiled.

* * *

Deaton nearly shit himself when he ran the ultrasound over Stiles' stomach and there was a baby there. Deaton said it was a baby, at least. It just kinda looked like a blob to Stiles, but by the pale, confused look on the vet's face, Stiles was fairly certain it was a baby.

"Amazing..." Deaton said to himself as he continued to run the machine that was usually used for animals by the vet over his flat midriff.

"I..." Deaton made a face and leaned in closer to the little TV thing the machine was hooked up to. "I think there's two..."

"Holy shit," Stiles said and Derek and Scott broke out into smiles.

"I mean...I've never done this sort of thing before. Maybe ultrasounds once a month to make sure everything's okay?"

Derek nodded, all business. "Have you ever preformed cesareans on a human before?"

Deaton shook his head. "I've done plenty on werewolves, however. Stiles has developed a uterus, so it shouldn't be much different." Derek looked thoughtful and nodded.

As they left, Stiles was a bit slap happy. He just couldn't believe he was having kids, and not even just one! He honestly was a little terrified, but with his partners by his side, he knew he would be fine.

* * *

Within that week, they told everyone who needed to know. Basically Scott's mom and Stiles' dad and Allison and Lydia. All four of them didn't believe them at first or thought they were crazy, but the fact that they had went to Deaton and got an ultrasound made it hard to deny. The poor Sheriff was mostly just really confused, but the girls were ecstatic.

They had decided Stiles would quit his job once he was a little into his term, as it would be maybe a little tricky to explain his pregnancy. Stiles had protested initially, but there wasn't really a reason to. They didn't particularly need the money, with all three of them working full time they had plenty saved. Stiles eventually agreed.

Since Allison and Lydia had an apartment together not ten minutes from the boys' house, they promised to be there to take care of Stiles and the babies. And there was no way they would be able to keep Melissa McCall away even if they wanted to. The Sheriff was also uncharacteristically supportive. Once the confusion wore off, he vowed to be there whenever he was needed, and maybe sometimes even if he wasn't.

Stiles was a little emotional about the whole situation, which he was very embarrassed about. He understood his random outbursts of anger or sadness were from the hormones, but he didn't like feeling like he couldn't control them.

For example, one of the first times they were intimate after discovering Stiles' pregnancy, Derek was peppering Stiles' back with kisses and Stiles himself and Scott were locked in a heated kiss. Scott was running his hands down Stiles' chest and paused when he got to his stomach.

He pulled back from the kiss, eyes locked onto Stiles' stomach. Stiles crinkled his eyebrows and muttered, "what?" He was horny, dammit. A hesitant smile spread across Scott's face as he stared at his hand on Stiles' very slightly curved stomach.

"You're showing."

Derek practically toppled off from behind Scott to come see the tiny baby bump. Which Stiles, being hormonal and whatnot, got very angry about. _He _noticed the friggin baby bump, it's why none of his pants are fitting right, and he was only about 8 weeks in, damn twins. He figured it was only a matter of time before they noticed, but for some reason was still annoyed that they did.

After they fondled the practically invisible bump for far too long by Stiles' standards, he huffed irritably and swatted their prying hands away. "Yes, yes I get it, I'm showing, I know," he snapped. He haphazardly fumbled through their tangled bodies on their bed and began walking out of the room angrily, arms crossed across his bare chest.

But his damn human legs couldn't carry him fast enough by any standards for his lovers. They were standing in front of them, looking concerned and patient, as usual. And Stiles had let his hormones get the better of him. As usual.

Scott gently reached out to him and wrapped him in a gentle hug, Stiles head leaning in the crook of Scott's shoulder.

"Baby..." Scott said gently and Stiles felt himself welling up again. This was a joke. Prior to his pregnancy, he could count on one hand the number of times he had cried in front of Scott and Derek. Now, he didn't want to even try to count.

He felt Derek rub soothing circles in his back, and that was all it took for little beads of water to come falling from Stiles' tear ducts.

Stiles couldn't help shuddering a little laugh through his tears and muttering a "sorry.." into Scott's shoulder.

"Tell me what's wrong," Scott said carefully.

God, where did Stiles start. He was only around 5 weeks in when they discovered his pregnancy. He thought it would be awesome and wonderful. Then mood swings and cravings joined the morning sickness. His hips ached like no ones business. Deaton and theorized that they would expand quite a bit, as a woman has naturally much wider hips then men to accommodate children and that Stiles would gain more weight then women because women naturally have a higher fat percentage to cushion the baby. Not only were they noticeably wider just a couple weeks later but they hurt like a bitch. But that wasn't what set him off on that particular day.

Stiles looked up at Scott, "You know my skinny jeans, the ones you like a lot? And always slap my ass in? The really dark blue ones?" Stiles asked Scott. He looked confused but nodded.

Stiles felt his chin quiver. "I...I couldn't get them buttoned this morning."

Scott smiled sympathetically, "Aw, baby..."

Derek moved in closer from behind Stiles, but continued rubbing his back and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Stiles breathing hitched a little as he calmed down. He laughed quietly at himself and said, "Sorry, it just kinda...set me off, you know?"

"I know, Stiles, I know. You're okay, it's normal."

He was a little scared of what his pregnancy was going to bring him, there seemed to be something new and annoying around every corner. Including his coworkers giving him a stink eye, thinking he was just getting fat. Assholes.

* * *

**Again, apologies this took so long. Hopefully it was worth it!**

**Throw out some baby names in the reviews! I'm still undecided as of names and genders right not, but thanks to those who gave some ideas last chapter.**

**Until next time, my friends.**


	4. Lotion

**Sincerest apologies that this took so long. I've been crazy busy over the holidays.**

**A million thanks to those who reviewed and favorited and whatnot. I think I've made my decision on genders and names. But who knows, I can be indecisive.**

**Same warnings as previously. Enjoy!**

* * *

Stiles was learning more and more about werewolf behavior everyday.

For example, the pregnancy hormones emitted by a werewolf's mate triggers biological defense mechanisms, as their pregnant counterpart is less capable of fending for themselves while with child. So basically, Mother Nature decided werewolves weren't already damn protective enough.

Just the other day the three of them went out to get coffee and some random guy bumped into Stiles. He thought Scott and Derek were literally going to punch him out right then and there.

A part of him really did get fed up with it; he wanted to be able to take care of himself. So today, Stiles had decided to take the Christmas tree into his own hands. It was one of those days where he was fed up with them feeling the need to do everything for him, like he was a porcelain doll. He announced that he wanted to decorate the tree by himself, and at this point, Derek and Scott had gotten pretty good at detecting when Stiles was in a mood, so they made sure to steer clear. However, they had also probably assumed that Stiles would never attempt to put the star on the tree by himself. So, in a somewhat hormonal rage, Stiles decided that in addition to putting the lights and ornaments on the tree, he was also perfectly capable of putting the star on top. It was a massive tree, too. Scott and Derek always insisted on always having a big ass real tree. Maybe it was a wolf thing.

So there he was, 4 and a half months pregnant and somewhat precariously on a step ladder, trying to put the star on the top of the tree. It was a bit of an awkward angle; Stiles had to really stretch to reach the very top of the tree which made his tight t-shirt ride up, and the tree was so bushy and prickly that it was poking his belly and making it feel itchy. Trying to get the uncomfortable sensation over with as soon as possible, he leaned into the tree too quickly to try and plop the star on top, and the back two legs of the step ladder began to lift off the ground as Stiles began to fall into the tree.

Panicking, Stiles shifted his weight backwards quickly, which put the legs of the ladder back onto the ground, but not without a loud thud that resonated through the entire house.

Scott was there before Stiles even had a chance to get off the step ladder, plucking him from the metal deathtrap and wrapping Stiles in his arms.

Then Derek was there too, joining in their embrace from behind. The dizziness started to go away and Stiles felt less shaky when Derek muttered, "What the actual fuck, Stiles? You really could've hurt yourself."

Stiles squirmed a little in their embrace. He was feeling less hormonal now and was pretty much just embarrassed that he had tried to do something so stupid. Scott unraveled his arms from around Stiles and rested his huge hands on Stiles' shoulders so they could look at his eyes. Stiles felt anger and annoyance with himself at the concern in Scott and Derek's eyes.

"I...I don't know. I was pissed because I wanted to do something for myself, you know? I know you guys can't help it, but sometimes I just feel babied. And I got frustrated. So I tried to put this dumb star on the tree," Stiles looked into his hand where he was still clutching the star so tight it left indents on his hands.

Scott squeezed his shoulder in reassurance. "Baby, I'm sorry. I really am. But please, Stiles. Don't ever do something like this again," Scott looked very serious as he said, "when I heard that bang, I thought..."

Scott didn't finish his sentence, and Derek rubbed Scott's back soothingly, but looking equally shaken. And Stiles felt like the hormonal asshole he seemed to be half the time.

"I'm so sorry. I won't, I swear," Stiles said, and with that, Scott gave him a relieved smile and took the star from him and walked to put it on the tree.

Derek, meanwhile, stepped closer to Stiles to examine the bit of his distended belly that was still revealed from when it had ridden up. Irritated red marks were on the front of his stomach where the pine needles had rubbed into his skin. It always seemed so sensitive now.

Derek ran his fingers over it. "Does it itch?" he asked, and Stiles nodded.

Derek grunted seriously and beckoned for Stiles to follow him. "C'mon, I'll put lotion on it."

Stiles followed, pulling the tight shirt back over his belly. He was glad he quit his job a month ago, there's no way he could've made this look normal. He was bigger then he thought he would be at this point. He hadn't wanted to quit yet, but Scott and Derek had insisted. They were right. As usual.

Stiles had also never used a bottle of lotion in his entire life until his pregnancy. He heard it would help with the stretch marks and began applying it religiously. But Derek and Scott always looked for any excuse to get handsy with Stiles nowadays, so they often insisted on applying it.

As Stiles walked up the stairs behind Derek, he felt his shirts start to ride up again. Well, actually, it was Derek's shirt. Pre-pregnancy, Stiles was pretty tiny. He still had some muscle left over from college that kept him from being lanky, but he didn't have the time or energy to go to the gym regularly to lift weights.

So, naturally, he had outgrown all his shirts at this point, and stuck to mostly wearing Scott's or Derek's. Pants were another (more depressing) story entirely. His hips had become somewhat unusually large for a man which made it an awkward fit in any pants he bought. Jeans became practically formal pants, as sweats were really the only thing that was genuinely comfortable at this point. He had already put his old sweats away, as they didn't even fit anymore, and was now in much cozier and roomy sweats. Who knows for how long, though. He definitely needed some new shirts. Sometimes he felt like if he looked in the mirror long enough he would actually see himself getting bigger.

They got to the bedroom and Derek grabbed the lotion off the shelf as Stiles pulled his shirt down with a delicate huff. Derek looked at him, eyebrows knitted, and said, "Is that my shirt?"

Stiles grumbled a "yes" as he felt the shirt slide up his distended belly again. Derek chuckled as he walked over to Stiles and put a loving hand across the exposed skin and gently kissed Stiles.

Derek pulled Stiles' shirt over his head and looked down at Stiles' bloated figure. An awed smile came across Derek's face, as it always seemed to when he looked at Stiles.

Stiles on the other hand, couldn't fight a grimace. The lotion may be helping, sure. But that didn't mean he was devoid of stretchmarks. He actually was until a couple weeks ago. They all seemed to come at once.

There were a couple angry red marks decorating the side of his tummy. They weren't crazy big or plentiful, but they were still there. He was also developing a couple on his hips.

He felt like maybe he could put up with it if it was just his belly and hips. After all, he's pregnant. That's how it works. But he felt like he was getting legitimately _pudgy, _too. His face was a little swollen and his arms and thighs had gotten bigger. His ass deserved its own zip code.

Sometimes Derek or Scott would catch Stiles looking a little too intensely at his reflection, or grabbing at his behind or chubby cheeks unhappily, and then they would come up behind him, kiss him and tell him he's beautiful.

He tried to remember that on the days he felt like a hippo.

Derek slowly rubbed the lotion onto Stiles' stomach tenderly. It really seemed like an art when Derek and Scott did this. They were so methodical and careful. And it felt so wonderful.

Stiles rested a hand on top of his belly as he felt one of the twins flutter. He smiled, remembering what this was all about. Their family.

"They can feel you," Stiles murmured, feeling another gentle flutter. Derek spread his massive hand against Stile's stomach like he did whenever they were moving around, in the hopes of feeling them move this time.

Scott came in then and was next to Derek in a heartbeat, also trying to feel the movements of their children. Stiles could feel it, but it wasn't quite at the point where Scott and Derek could.

Stiles laughed out loud at the actual pout that came across Scott's face when nothing was felt.

"Don't be so dramatic. You'll feel them eventually," Stiles jokingly chastised him.

Scott laid a gentle kiss to the bulge of his belly before moving away so Derek could finish applying the lotion. Scott moved behind Stiles and gave an appreciative squeeze on his ample ass. Stiles squeaked and giggled, swatting Scott away.

"Stop that. This isn't sexy time, this is Stiles-has-nasty-stretchmarks-and-needs-lotion time."

Scott gave his behind another squeeze, gentler this time, in protest with that statement. He planted gentle kisses to the back of Stiles' neck muttering, "Not nasty. Perfect. Beautiful."

Stiles rolled his eyes, but was reveling in the attention.

"Has Derek done your hips yet?" He asked, still peppering Stiles' back with kisses. Stiles murmured with happiness and shook his head.

"Good. Then I've got dibs," Scott said, slipping his hands into Stiles' sweatpants and rubbing his hips gently. Stiles let out a groan at that. They were growing so quickly that they were sore all the time.

Derek handed the lotion to Scott and he moved to the front of Stiles, pulling his pants down so they fell around his ankles. Stiles was commando, as he often was nowadays for comfort's sake.

Scott got on his knees and began rubbing lotion into the areas that stretchmarks had began to appear. Scott was so intense in his work that he didn't even notice Stiles had become half hard.

When he did notice, he smirked mischievously and kissed his hip tenderly.

"I thought this wasn't sexy time?"

Stiles laughed feeling suddenly horny, "It wasn't, not till you got on your knees like that."

"Well I suppose we'll just have to take care of that."

Yeah, this is what it's all about.

* * *

**Again, sincerest apologies for the long time it's taking me between chapters. Real life man. It awful.**

**Don't forget to review if you enjoyed and you'll (hopefully) hear from me again soon.**

**Hope y'all had a Merry Christmas!**


End file.
